


A Visit From the Voice

by ExaltedBrand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Feeling all alone in a changed world, the Voice of Naga decides to travel to one of the largest temples still worshipping her mother's memory. The trip does little to quell her feelings of distance and isolation from others—until she meets a certain cheerful cleric who's eager to treat her just like anyone else.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Liz | Lissa
Kudos: 12





	A Visit From the Voice

**Author's Note:**

> this one was actually first written back in 2018; it's a little stilted and outdated (even if my standards for smut haven't changed at all between then and now), but i've published it for posterity all the same

There was something unmistakably strange to Tiki about the idea of visiting one of her mother’s temples undercover. With her green hair tucked away in a hood and a long, dreary cloak covering her red tunic down to her boots, she looked like any other pilgrim—provided, of course, no-one paid her too much scrutiny.

She was a long way from the Mila Tree—a whole continent away. The journey to Ylisse and the capital of Ylisstol had been made without much fanfare. While her arrival should have signified a momentous occasion, Exalt Emmeryn had privately agreed to keep her visit quiet so as not to cause a commotion. The priests and priestesses of Ylisstol’s Temple of Naga had been informed—the Exalt felt it was owed to them so that they might properly honour the Voice’s presence—but all the other worshippers around her had no idea they were so close to divinity.

In Tiki’s mind, still prone to the occasional childish streak, it was a lot of fun—like a game, almost. Here she was, hiding in plain sight, surrounded by so many people who had all come to worship her mother’s power. All she’d have to do to draw stunned gasps was lower her hood in view of everyone else. It was incredibly tempting, but it would also mean the end of the game. Besides, the Exalt had made special arrangements for her privacy. Fun as it might have been to revel in some attention for once, the more level-headed side of her mind knew she ought to respect Emmeryn’s efforts.

After saying a few words to her mother in the temple’s main hall, Tiki decided to quietly look in on the clergy in the private quarters. While the Exalt had told them to expect her presence, many of them were taken aback: in their eyes, fiercely devout and accustomed to pouring over ancient scriptures and depictions of the Goddess, it seemed as if Naga incarnate had suddenly graced their temple. More shocking to them, in all likelihood, was that this walking idol was trying to greet them and make casual conversation as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. But for as much as Tiki tried to talk with them, she couldn’t close the distance. She wasn't a person, but something to be revered from far away. All the clerics were all too stuffy, or too nervous, or too formal with her to find anything resembling a connection.

All but one of them.

One of the clerics, Tiki noticed, seemed a little different: a blonde-haired girl aged around 15 or 16, with a friendly but mischievous attitude. Her robes weren’t the clergy’s usual greys and browns, but a soft, pleasant yellow with white frills. Where the others kept a respectful distance—from, Tiki noticed, the both of them—the girl approached her with a disarming informality that put her at ease.

When she gave her name as “Lissa”, Tiki started to connect the dots.

“Thank you for welcoming me so openly to the temple,” she said. “It’s… been some time since I’ve felt my mother’s presence quite like this.”

“Aww, it’s nothing!” Lissa grinned. “I mean, it’s the least we can do for Naga’s daughter!”

Tiki smiled back. “You said your name was Lissa. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but… you wouldn’t happen to be Exalt Emmeryn’s sister, would you?”

Somehow, the girl’s grin grew even wider. “Guilty as charged.”

“I understood that my presence here was to be largely a secret. Did she send you here to greet me?”

“No! She didn’t want me to come at all,” Lissa pouted. “She said there was an important guest in the temple, and they weren’t to be disturbed.”

“I suppose putting it like that would have sparked anyone’s curiosity…”

“Too right! When someone tells me not to go somewhere, it makes me wanna go even more!”

Tiki couldn’t help but laugh. “I see. I must say, though, I’m surprised to see a princess waiting around for me in a place like this. Do you have duties to attend to?”

“Not really,” she said, shrugging. “I mostly hang out around the palace or help out at the orphanage.”

“The orphanage?”

“Yeah! It’s near the palace, actually,” Lissa beamed. “And my brother Chrom leads a small militia called the Shepherds—sort of a local defence thing—so I help him out a lot with that too. He’s always getting cuts and bruises… Honestly, he’d be in such a state if I wasn’t there.”

“Chrom… Yes, I believe I’ve heard of him. I suppose he kept his promise to your sister and declined to visit the temple at all,” Tiki giggled.

Lissa nodded. “He’s got no sense of adventure. Oh, well—his loss!”

Their conversation went on in this way for a while: light and casual, like two familiar friends. Tiki found herself taken in by the girl’s charm—the way she could talk so normally to someone half a dozen priests and priestesses were too petrified of to so much as hold a sentence. As they talked, Tiki noticed Lissa staring at her, and the corners of her mouth began to creep into a smile.

“Is something the matter?” Tiki asked.

“O-oh, it’s… nothing,” Lissa said. “I’m just thinking… you’re like my sister, a little. You’re both princesses, but talking with you casually—it’s like you’re normal girls…!”

Tiki laughed gently. “You’re quite casual yourself for a princess.”

“I suppose I am.”

Lissa’s smile was contagious. Tiki’s mouth curved even further upwards.

“You’re very friendly. Are you this way with everyone, or am I special?”

The princess tilted her head in confusion. “I mean… Emm says I get along with everyone.” She paused, then went slightly pale. “Do… do you not like me? Am I getting annoying? I mean, I know I can be pretty talkative, but—”

Tiki laughed again, bringing the colour back to Lissa’s face.

“It’s fine, Lissa. It’s refreshing to have someone so normal to talk to, actually.”

“Normal? Well, I dunno about _that_. I’m the princess of Ylisse, after all! That’s super special!” she giggled.

“Yes. I suppose it is, in its own way.”

Tiki stood up, stretching her legs and pulling up her long red boots.

"I was hoping I could look around a little more of the temple, actually. I wish to see how the people of Ylisse honour my mother. Might you accompany me, Lissa?"

Lissa’s eyes shone. “Oh! Sure!”

“Wonderful.” Tiki bowed to the clerics, who bowed nervously back, then turned and began to walk along the halls of the temple, with Lissa following at her side.

“Wow, this place is really pretty,” Lissa said, looking up at the ceiling in awe. “The paintings are amazing…”

“Do you not visit often?” Tiki asked, smiling. “I won’t be offended if you say no.”

"No, I just... I've only ever visited with my brother before. And he's always busy, so it's just hard to find time to come here," she said.

"I suppose most prayer is done at home these days. It's a pity, really. The communal feeling of temples reminds me of a distant time..."

Tiki sighed, staring off into space for a moment.

“A distant time?” Lissa asked.

Tiki glanced at her. “Do you know how old I am, Lissa?”

Lissa tilted her head quizzically. “Erm… Twenty?”

“I’m three-thousand and seven this year.”

Lissa’s eyes went wide.

“Oh. Wow. I’m just a _little_ younger.”

Tiki couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, I’m old. You can say it.”

“That’s kinda hard to believe…” she said. “I mean, you’re so… so pretty!”

“Pretty? Do you really think so?”

Lissa’s cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. “I-I mean… yeah…!”

Tiki found herself smiling again. She seemed to be smiling a lot around Lissa.

“Thank you,” she said. “That’s very sweet of you.”

The two of them continued through the temple halls. Outside one of the closed doors, Lissa came to a sudden stop.

“Ooh!” she said. “In here!”

Lissa led Tiki through into a wide, grandiose room. On the far wall, Tiki saw a great carving: an image of her mother shielding the people of Ylisse from harm, like a beacon of light in the dark. She could remember a time when it was still called Archanea… back when she was with Marth, and Caeda, and… 

She tried to put the past out of her mind, turning her attention back to the carving. It was a fantastic piece, she thought, if not a little overdramatic.

“This is the Temple of Naga’s… Goddess… carving,” Lissa said. “I don’t really know what it’s called. I just think it looks lovely.”

“They’re a little off with her nose,” Tiki said, “but it’s a noble attempt.”

She’d only meant it as a joke, but for a moment, Lissa looked lost in thought. “That’s kinda weird to think about… You’re _so_ old that you’ve seen the Goddess herself. I mean, I know you’re her daughter, but even then…”

Tiki stared at the carving for a while. The Goddess Naga, her mother, greatest of all the dragons, so many lifetimes ago… She was a magnificent being. A true deity.

“Um… I’m sorry,” Lissa suddenly blurted out. “I probably shouldn’t have said that… I know she’s gone now, and it was a long time ago, and…”

Tiki looked at her, and felt her heart melt. This poor girl, apologising for being friendly.

“Lissa,” she said. “You don’t have anything to apologise for.”

“But—”

Tiki placed a hand on her shoulder. “Lissa. I've seen so much in my thousands of years... So much pain, so much despair. So many moments that I wish I could forget. But this here—visiting Ylisstol, seeing this carving, even talking with you—this isn’t one of them.”

Lissa smiled faintly, put at ease, and Tiki smiled back.

“I’m glad you led me here,” the Voice said.

“Y-yeah…? It’s no big deal…”

She glanced around. The two of them were alone in the sanctuary. These halls were prohibited to normal visitors, and the priests and priestesses were busy with their duties elsewhere.

Perhaps she could show Lissa her appreciation.

Tiki took Lissa’s hand, smiling. “Come on. Let me show you something.”

Lissa nodded, a little confused. Tiki led her down to an altar at the very end of the room, covered with a silken cloth.

“Would you sit down?” Tiki asked. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Yes. A gift from the Goddess.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Lissa obliged, sitting down on the altar.

“Close your eyes,” Tiki said.

Lissa did as she was told. Tiki placed her gloved hand on her cheek, gently caressing her skin for a moment. Then, she kissed her.

After a few moments, Tiki pulled back.

“Okay. You can open them now.”

Lissa opened her eyes, staring at Tiki with a mixture of shock and newfound curiosity.

“D-did you just… give me my first kiss…?”

Tiki smiled. “I did.”

Her face quickly grew a deep red. “I-I… Princess Tiki…”

“Tiki. I’m just Tiki. And you’re Lissa.”

“I… yes…”

Tiki placed her hand on her cheek for a second time.

“Would you like another one?” she asked softly.

“Yes… Please…” Lissa whispered.

Tiki smiled, leaning in and kissing her once again.

She wrapped her arms around Tiki, holding her tightly. As they embraced, Tiki felt a thrill rushing through her. A fire that she hadn’t felt for an incredibly long time.

She'd been starved of any real connections for millenia. This sort of gesture, this passionate show of intimacy, sudden as it was—it was the only way she could think of expressing her feelings. Her gratitude. Even if it was only a fleeting whim… this was what she wanted to do.

Tiki slowly broke off the kiss, smiling at the young princess.

“Wow…” Lissa said, staring back. “Why are you… are we…?”

“I’m repaying the favour. For bringing me here to see my mother… and for keeping me company.”

Tiki ran a finger along Lissa’s lips, pressing the red tip of her glove just inside her mouth. Almost instinctively, Lissa began to gently suck on it, feeling it with her tongue. Tiki drew it out, and Lissa looked at her with a hazy glint in her eyes.

“You’re really pretty, Tiki. I…”

“Shh,” Tiki said. “It’s okay. Just relax, Lissa.”

She took a step forward, drawing closer to Lissa’s face.

“This is your time. Your moment. Simply enjoy it. Allow me… Allow me to give you an experience you’ll never forget. The embrace of the divine. The love of Naga. Release your soul to her, and know the wonder and joy of her love.”

A look of pure bliss washed over Lissa’s face, and she nodded slowly.

“Okay… I… Okay…”

Tiki leaned in slowly, planting another kiss on Lissa’s lips. Her tongue snaked past them, probing into her mouth as she embraced her. Lissa held onto Tiki tightly, placing her arms around her body and giving her a deep, long kiss.

Tiki’s hands slid up her legs, finding their way underneath her yellow dress. She let out a cute moan, rubbing Tiki’s back with small, nervous touches. Tiki felt herself grow warmer in her embrace, and Lissa’s skin flushed an even deeper red as she pressed herself closer to Tiki.

The two of them embraced there on the altar, a burning passion as the two of them lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Minutes passed like hours as Tiki enjoyed her, savouring the taste of her lips, the sensation of her skin, the smell of her hair. Time lost in Naga’s passion.

After some time, Tiki slowly pulled apart from Lissa, smiling at her.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

Lissa stared at her, struggling to catch her breath.

“I feel… like I died and came back to life? I’m being kissed by Naga’s daughter… What’s…?”

Tiki laughed. “It’s only the beginning, my dear. Only the beginning.”

Tiki knelt down before the altar, drawing Lissa’s dress up over her boots to reveal her white tights. She pulled the boots off, then felt around Lissa’s waist for the edge of her tights, pulling them down to reveal her fair, pale legs. She slowly worked them down her legs and off her feet, putting them in a pile beside the boots. She kissed the back of Lissa’s knee, then slid her hands up her bare legs to her thighs and beyond. She pulled her underwear down, kissing the top of her mound before pulling the fabric all the way off.

“O-oh…” Lissa gasped. “Your breath… It’s tickling down there…”

Tiki grinned—then gave Lissa a long, slow lick, running her tongue along her womanhood. Lissa let out a cute moan, falling against the altar and gripping at the sides of it as she trembled in ecstasy. Tiki slid her tongue up and down her slit, teasing her with the tip before plunging it deep into her. Lissa let out a long, high-pitched squeal as Tiki began to focus on bringing her to climax with her mouth.

Lissa was soon gasping and panting, clutching at Tiki’s hair and pressing her face tight against her. Tiki brought her fingers into play, slowly sliding them into her as she continued to run her tongue along Lissa’s privates. Lissa trembled and moaned repeatedly as Tiki worked, panting heavily as she edged closer and closer to climax.

“I-I’m close… I’m close!” she gasps.

Tiki redoubled her efforts, sliding a second finger into Lissa as she swirled her tongue around as fast as she could. She felt Lissa’s body begin to shudder as her knees buckled. She held her up by her hips, and Lissa cried out as she climaxed. As she shook, Tiki kept her mouth against her, gently licking and sucking as she slowly ebbed down from her climax.

Tiki eventually raised her head, smiling as Lissa sagged against the altar.

“Well, Lissa,” Tiki asked, “how did it feel? Having the Voice of Naga service you?”

“I… I felt like I was in heaven for a moment,” Lissa said. “I can’t believe what just… Even if I told Chrom or Emm, they’d never believe me…”

“Naga’s blessings are indeed powerful,” Tiki said, smiling as she passed Lissa her underwear, tights, and boots. “You should get dressed.”

“I… Okay,” Lissa said, slowly standing up. Tiki helped her to her feet, catching her softly as she stumbled forward, disorientated. Lissa rolled her head back and let out a long, happy sigh. “Ah… I feel dizzy…”

Lissa leaned against Tiki, holding onto her to remain standing as her eyes fluttered.

“Are you okay?” Tiki asked.

“I feel sleepy… Maybe I should lie down…” Lissa murmured.

Tiki knew the feeling. After three-thousand years, she was well accustomed to sleeping her troubles off.

“You’ll be okay,” she said. “You just need a moment.”

“Mm.” Lissa rubbed her eyes, then did her best to stand up straight. “I feel so… _funny_ down there.”

“That’s because you’re overflowing with love for me.”

Lissa giggled. “Is that one of Naga’s blessings, too?”

“Of course,” Tiki said, returning her smile. She took her hand, wrapping her gloves around it. “Thank you for accompanying me today. I’m glad to see Ylisse’s love for my mother is as strong as ever.”

“O-oh… yeah. Accompanying you. That’s what we were doing.” Lissa fumbled nervously. “Do you, um… Do you wanna look around a little more…?”

Tiki shook her head. “No, thank you. I’ve seen all I needed to see.” She patted Lissa’s hand. “You’ve been a wonderful guide, Lissa.”

“You’re… You’re welcome,” Lissa said, still dazed.

“I will be in Ylisstol for a little while longer,” Tiki said. “Should you wish to feel Naga’s love again at any point in the next few days… I believe I’m staying in the Waterside District.”

“R-really?”

Tiki chuckled, and leaned in close, her breath touching Lissa’s ear.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Tiki released her hand, then turned away, walking out of the chamber and back towards the temple’s main hall.

“Ah, Lady Tiki,” a priest said as she passed. “I trust you’ve enjoyed your time in the temple…?”

Tiki smiled. “Yes. Very much so.”


End file.
